Caminos enlazados
by jak89
Summary: no me mateen! aqui esta el capitulo 3, al fin sabran a donde llevo Arnold a Helga, espero que les guste y pueda redimirme con ustedes con este capitulo u.u... Enjoy xD
1. Capitulo uno: Un nuevo camino para todos

_**Hola gentesita! xD**_

**_les dejo esta nueva historia que estoy formando, es algo que se me ocurrio jeje  
son las 8 de la mañana, lo hice desde las 12 de la noche, ya definitivamente mi ciclo de sueño esta volteado jaja xD  
ojala disfruten esto, esta basado en echos como dicen por ahi "VERIFICOS" jaja xD  
Saluditos a todos y dejen sus comentarios si les gusta le seguire, sino pues lo doy por terminado y me dedico solamente a mi otro fic ¿Quien eres?, ¿Donde estas?..._**

**_bueeeno... disfruten, nos vemos xD_**

**_"_**lo0k On The BrigHT SidE"

..:°jAke°:..

Nota: como ya saben

**Negrita: lo k hablan los personajes**  
_Cursiva: lo que digo io xD_

* * *

_**Capitulo 1: Un nuevo camino para todos**_

_Era el día 19 del mes 5 de algún año no muy lejano, la vida en las calles de Hillwood era como cualquier otro día, el sol brillaba, las aves cantaban y un apurado chico rubio y con cabeza de balón conducía rápido pero con precaución su bicicleta hacia el parque de la ciudad…_

**- ¡NO PUEDE SER, VOY A LLEGAR TARDE!...**

_Iba conduciendo por el borde de la acera pidiéndole amablemente a la gente que se hiciera aun lado_

**-¡UPS!, ¡¡LO SIENTO!!... ¡¡CON PERMISO PORFAVOR!!…. ¡GRACIAS!**

_saco el reloj dorado de cadena que le había regalado su abuelo de la bolsa de su saco y lo verifico ¡LE QUEDABAN 5 MINUTOS!, Iba a toda velocidad, le faltaban solo 3 calles, ¿seria posible?, ¿Iba a llegar a tiempo?..._

_Mientras tanto en otro punto de la ciudad una hermosa rubia iba con un vestido de gala rojo y su equipo de protección en una patineta rosada gritando como loca por en medio de la acera_

**-¡DEMONIOS, LLEGARE TARDE! …**

_Al contrario de el chico, esta gritaba, empujaba e insultaba a la gente para que se apartara de su camino…_

**-¡¡MUEVETE ZOPENCO! …. ¡QUITATE DEL CAMINO IDIOTA!...¡¡ A UN LADO HERMANA!!...**

_volteo a ver el reloj de su muñeca ¡SOLO 4 MINUTOS!_

-**Bien… creo que si tomo un atajo, podre llegar… dio vuelta en una esquina y llego a la colina mas alta de Hillwood se detuvo un momento, nunca había bajado por ahí, pero…**

**-A CASOS DESESPERADOS….**

_suspiro, recogió un poco su vestido para asegurarse que no se le fuera a atorar en las ruedas y…. se lanzo ante ese mounstro….la adrenalina corría por su cuerpo, por un momento se le olvido que tenia que llegar al parque en 3 minutos y se dejo llevar por el momento, gritaba eufórica, se sentía ¡LA SOBERANA DEL MUNDO!... finalmente termino la pendiente yendo a muy buena velocidad ese atajo la acerco mucho estaba solo a 2 calles del parque…_

**-Helga…. Eres un genio a este paso tendrás tiempo hasta de acomodarte el peinado… jajajajaja**

_Mientras el chico que ya también estaba a 2 calles se relajo un poco_

**-¡Fiuuu!... valla, sabia que llegaría a tiempo…. jejejeje**

_LOS DOS RUBIOS ESTABAN SOLO A UNA CALLE DE LLEGAR POR CAMINOS OPUESTOS, DIERON VUELTA EN UNA ESQUINA SEGUIAN RIENDO, EL PRIMERO EN DARSE CUENTA FUE EL CHICO…._

**-¡¡ HELGA CUIDADOOOO!!**

**-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!**

_RECHINIDO DE LLANTAS_

**¡¡PASSSSSSSS!!... ¡¡CRASSSSHHHH!!…..**

_ante tan aparatoso accidente se podrían esperar cuerpos desmembrados, sangre por doquier, fuego, personas decapitadas y posiblemente una explosión, pero en realidad no fue tan grave nadie había muerto…… AÚN…_

_Arnold sobaba su cabeza con una mano, y la otra la tenia en la tierra, por suerte o desgracia para ambos habían caído en un charco de lodo amortiguándose así el golpe, sacudió su cabeza y recordó que había pasado, de inmediato volvió su atención hacia la persona con la que había chocado…_

**-¡¡HELGA!!..., ¿ESTAS BIEN?... ¿¡HELGA!?...**

_la rubia estaba tirada a unos 4 metros de el boca arriba y parecía inconsciente_

**-¡Helga contéstame dime algo por favor! **_preocupado tomo a la rubia y la saco del lodo, acomodándola en el pasto, tomo su cara delicadamente y le hablo en un tono bajo_

**-¿Helga?... Despierta….**

_La rubia abrió un poco los ojos, estaba muy atolondrada por el golpe, así que no distinguía el sueño de la realidad..._

**- ¡OH MI AMOR!, ¡¡QUE GUSTO ME DA VERTEEE EN ESTE DIA TAN IMPORTANTE!!... ¡¡POR UN MOMENTO CREI QUE LLEGARIA TARDE Y NO TE VERIA!!...** _melosamente la enlodada rubia abrazaba al cabeza de balón ante lo cual el se quedo muy sorprendido_

_Se quedaron así cerca de medio minuto, las neuronas de Helga se reconectaban rápidamente, ella se aferraba al cuerpo enlodado del muchacho y pensaba…_

**_(Valla… que sueño tan extraño… se siente tan real… ¡Wow!… el cabello de Arnold huele tan bien…. ¡Hey un momento!... en mis sueños el cabello de Arnold nunca huele a nada… eso… ¿quiere decir que?...¡¡HAYYY NOOOOO!!... ¡Bien!, tranquila Helga… no entres en pánico, solo tienes que….)_**

**-¡PERO QUE TE PASA ZOPENCO, SUELTAME, VOY A LLEGAR TARDE A MI GRADUACION!! **_Dijo rápida y secamente Helga mientras empujaba a Arnold de tal manera que este cayó de nuevo en el charco de lodo mas sorprendido que molesto por el gesto de la joven Pataki, sonrió al verla, estaba totalmente cubierta de lodo, su vestido rojo, su peinado, su cuerpo entero estaba lleno de la viscosa mezcla, el rubio se echo a reír al darse cuenta que estaba exactamente en la misma situación, su saco, su cabello, incluso su pequeña gorra azul_

**- ¿se puede saber de que te ríes Arnoldo?** _dijo ella mientras se cruzaba de brazos y levantaba una de sus ahora 2 cejas_

**- jaja no de nada, te vez linda cubierta de lodo…** _dijo el, en su voz no se notaba sarcasmo alguno, luego le ofreció una sincera sonrisa, de esas que dejaban a Helga simplemente MUEEEERTA…_

**- ¡¿ENSERIO?!...Ejem… digo… si claro Cabeza de Balón tu tampoco te vez nada mal, el café te queda bien jejeje…… ¡EN FIN!... SABES CREO QUE TENGO QUE DAR UN DISCURSO DE GENERACION Y…** _volteo a ver su reloj, limpio el lodo solo para confirmar que_**_……¡¡_VOY 10 MINUTOS TARDE, NO PUEDE SER!!…**

_La joven Pataki apenas puso su pie izquierdo en el suelo sintió como un calambre le recorrió toda la pierna haciéndola que cayera de nuevo al piso con una gran mueca de dolor en su rostro_

**- ¡¡AAAAUUU!!... MI PIEEEEE….**

**-¿ESTAS BIEN?... ¿NECESITAS AYUDA?... **_Dijo Arnold preocupado mientras se acercaba rápidamente a ella y le empezaba a revisar el pie_

**-CLARO QUE ESTOY BIEN ARNOLDOOO, HELGA G. PATAKI NO NECESI TAAAAAUUUUU!! ¿QUEEE TE PASAAA ME DOLIOOOO!!**

_Arnold no hizo caso de la queja de la rubia y continúo examinándole el pie, ya que tenia que cumplir con un porcentaje de servicio social había decidido entrar como voluntario al hospital de graduándose como todo un paramédico_

**-creo que esta roto Helga… Tengo que llevarte a que te saquen radiografías y……**

**- Claro que no esta roto Arnold!, si estuviera roto me dolería mucho y…. no me duele tanto, yo creo que solo me lo torcí… ¡SI! SOLO ME LO TORCI JE…** _la rubia se incorporo, el dolor era realmente bastante insoportable pero mas insoportable para Helga seria tener que faltar a su compromiso para el cual ya llevaba como 15 ó 20 minutos de retraso…. La joven Pataki cojeaba, con su cabello estropeado y su maquillaje corrido, podía ver ya a lo lejos a sus compañeros, todos vestidos de toga y birrete bajo el radiante calor de Hillwood por un momento cerro sus ojos para concentrarse y olvidar el horrible dolor que su pie le causaba_

_una voz le hablo al oído_

**-¿Sabes?… creo que siempre me ha gustado eso de ti, pero al mismo tiempo es lo que mas detesto…. ¡¡ERES UNA TERCA DE PRIMERA PATAKI!! , PERO SI NO ME DEJAS OTRA OPCION….**

_Helga abrió los ojos al sentir como era levantada del piso_

**- ¿Qué?, pero… Arnold ¡Bájame! , no tienes que llevarme, yo puedo caminar….**

_Arnold volteo a verla con una expresión de seriedad en su rostro_

**- Por favor Helga….** _le sonrió tierno a la rubia_ **Te conozco desde hace mas de 15 años, ¿podrías por una vez en tu vida solo aceptar mi ayuda?...**

_Helga abrió la boca para decir algo, pero… prefirió tomar el consejo del rubio, tomo su cuello y simplemente "Disfruto el paseo"_

_A unos 200 metros de ahí unos impacientes estudiantes junto con sus padres estaban a punto de marcharse de aquel lugar, Curly llevaba ya 10 intentos fallidos por subir al estrado y posesionarse del micrófono alegando que el podría dar un mejor mensaje de despedida para todos sus compañeros, La señorita Rhonda Lloyd estaba enojadísima ya que debido al calor su peinado estaba empezando a perder volumen y ¡¡AAA EL HORROR!! UNAS GOTAS DE SUDOR AMENAZABAN CON APARECERSE SOBRE SU FRENTE…_

_Mientras una preocupada oriental y un moreno con peinado extravagante esperaban tambien impacientes la llegada de sus respectivos mejores amores_

**- Oye Phoebe ¿por qué Helga no a llegado?**

**- No lo se Lila, estoy empezando a preocuparme Helga suele llegar tarde pero….ya casi treinta minutos es una exageración… Espero que no le haya pasado nada…**

**- Ya veras que no Phoebe Seguramente** **Helga solo…. ¡solo se atoro en el tráfico o algo por el estilo!** _dijo Lila al tiempo que tomaba el hombro de Phoebe como para darle ánimos a la chica de pelo negro_

**- Hola Chicas, ¿no han Visto a Arnold?**

**- ¡Hola Gerald!, me temo que no… ¿Tampoco a llegado?** _pregunto curiosa Phoebe_

**- si… es raro, no creo que venga Junto con Helga Pataki porque…**

**-¡¡MIIIREEEN!! ¡¡Allá VIENEN!!** _Grito Lila emocionada al momento que señalaba con la mano hacia una pequeña colina a unos 50 mts. De ese lugar_

_La imagen era bastante divertida, dos rubios cubiertos enteramente de lodo bajaban por la colina el, aun llevándola en sus brazos peleándose entre ellos, se les podía escuchar reñir, ¡Tal y como una pareja casada!..._

**-¡¡BUENO TAL VEZ SI HUBIERAS PUESTO MAS ATENCION NO ME HUBIERAS ARROYADO CON TU BICICLETA!!**

**-¿¡QUEEE!?...¡¡ PERO SI FUE TU PATINETA LA QUE ME GOLPEO LA CABEZA!!...**

_El director Wartz emergió de entre la multitud de estudiantes que veía al par de rubios_

**- ¡¡VALLA HASTA QUE AL FIN LLEGAN DELINCUENTES!!, ¡¡PERO QUE DEMO…??, SEÑORITA PATAKI NO ESPERA QUE LA DEJE DAR EL MENSAJE DE DESPEDIDA CON ESA PRESENTACION ¿¡OH SI!? Y EN CUANTO A USTED SEÑOR HE… BUENO OLVIDE SU APELLIDO… ¿QUÉ SE CREE LLEVANDO A LA SEÑORITA PATAKI EN BRAZOS?... NO ME DIGAN QUE…**._ le director hizo una cara de complicidad a la pareja de rubios y les dijo en un tono que solo ellos pudieron escuchar…_ **¡¡NO ME DIGAN QUE SE CASARON!!** _Palideció el director y se tapo la boca con ambas manos_

_Aunque tanto Arnold como Helga tenían la cara llena de lodo el color rojo de sus caras fue tan notorio que no solo el director lo noto sino también sus amigos Phoebe y Gerald pero prefirieron no decir nada… Finalmente Arnold fue el que dio una explicación al Director_

**- No… lo que paso es que veníamos de camino para acá, tuvimos un accidente y Helga se lastimo un pie y la traje cargando**

**- bueno señorita Pataki… solo porque esta haciendo mucho calor y quiero terminar con esto…. SERA MEJOR QUE SU MENSAJE DE DESPEDIDA ME HAGA LLORAR…. ¿ENTENDIO?... y usted señor…mas vale que no se valla así al baile** _sentencio el director al par de rubios_

**- SI...si… claro…. Emmm… disculpa Arnold… ¿me podrías llevar a donde esta el micrófono?** _dijo Helga con una gran sonrisa que Arnold nunca había visto ante la cual no dudo en expresar su opinión_

_-_** Claro Helga, por cierto creo que ya se como arreglar todo tu look para el discurso…**

**- ¿Cómo?...** _Dijo ella incrédula mientras Arnold subía los escalones para dejarla ya en la plataforma_

**- Solo sonríe… te vez preciosa…** _dicho esto, la bajo delicadamente en una silla que estaba ya lista a la altura apropiada para que todos la vieran le coloco el birrete a Helga con sumo cuidado, bajó de la plataforma, agarro su birrete y se lo colocó, tomó asiento junto a Gerald…_

_El director Wartz dio por iniciada AL FIN… la graduación de los chicos de la preparatoria 338, generación "Guerra de los tomates", casi inmediatamente llamo a Helga a que diera el discurso…_

_Helga que aun se sentía extraña por estar así frente a todos, llena de lodo, con su vestido roto, su maquillaje corrido y su cabello revuelto de pronto solo atino a voltear la mirada hacia cierto compañero cabeza de balón, este le sonrió, hizo con su dedo gordo un gesto de aprobación y movió sus labios diciendo un "SONRIE"…. HELGA QUEDO ENCANTADA, SONRIÓ Y COMENZÓ CON SU DISCURSO…_

**"¿Qué camino hay que elegir en la vida mis amigos?... La vida siempre nos hará elegir entre mil caminos….**

**……**

**………….**

**…..siempre hay que ir hacia adelante, nunca hacia atrás y menos quedarnos donde estamos,  
porque si las piernas se dejan de usar para seguir adelante, pues se nos enraízan al piso y ¿como le haremos el día que queramos partir hacia algo nuevo o mejor?  
Intentando, fallando, acertando, experimentando, es como se llega a los destinos a los que nos dirigimos, muchas veces el curso en algún momento del camino cambia y terminamos en otros lados, pero todo pasa por algo, y concluimos que sea cual sea el camino nuevo al que vallamos a dirigirnos, nos aseguraremos de que una senda chiquita, siempre tenga conectados nuestros caminos para podernos encontrar cada vez que queramos y podamos y al estar en esos encuentros ver los caminos que hemos dejado atrás y recordar hacia donde íbamos pero lo mas importante... tenemos expectativas de mirar hacia el frente, ¡¡para ver hacia donde iremos!!..**

**Hay mucha gente que se lamenta por lo que ya no tiene, por el tiempo que perdió, por lo que pudo haber echo...**

**Y mientras lo hace deja pasar más tiempo en el que podría  
CONSEGUIR MÁS DE LO QUE PERDIO, APROVECHAR EL TIEMPO QUE AUN SE TIENE, HACER LO QUE NO SE HIZO ANTES O INVENTAR COSAS NUEVAS...**

**Gozar lo que se tiene ahora… **_dirigió su mirada a su rubio compañero y le ofreció la mejor de sus sonrisas_… **¡¡Y POR LO QUE VENDRA DESPUES!!...**

_Helga finalizo su discurso y un silencio se dejo venir ante lo cual la decepción de Helga empezó a aparecer, cual seria su sorpresa que Arnold se puso de pie y empezó a aplaudir ante lo cual Phoebe no tardo en acompañarlo, después Gerald… Stinky, Nadine, incluso Rhonda y Curly aplaudían y este último silbaba como loco._

_El director Wartz limpiaba su nariz con un pañuelo_

**- FUE MARAVILLOOOOSOOOOO, Y TAAAN CIERTOOOO ¡¡WAAAAA!!**

_Helga Feliz se puso de pie, olvidándose de su lesión, tomo su birrete y lo lanzo al aire seguida por sus compañeros, cual seria su sorpresa que al querer dar un paso otro calambre se hizo sentir haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y estando cerca del borde de la plataforma cayó…_

_Cerró sus ojos y espero solo sentir el impacto contra el suelo, cual seria su sorpresa al sentir ese aroma para peculiar y esos brazos tan cálidos…._

**-¿Me crees tan desconsiderado como para dejarte caer?...**

**- pues… si por un momento creí que….** _Las palabras de la rubia fueron interrumpidas por unos labios que se encontraron con los suyos, era… era Arnold…._

_Helga estaba paralizada, totalmente helada ante lo que estaba pasando, de haber sido otra situación posiblemente hubiera empujado al chico y lo hubiera abofeteado pero…. No era otra situación, ella acababa de hablar de aprovechar el tiempo y no perder las oportunidades que se presentaran…._

_Arnold por su parte se sentía como en un cuento de hadas, todo era tan perfecto…. De repente reaccionó, se separo de Helga bruscamente lo cual hizo que perdieran el equilibrio y cayeran al piso, el color en la cara de Arnold quedaba perfecto con el nombre de su generación "Guerra de los tomates" porque bien podría haber peleado el titulo contra uno para ver cual de los dos estaba mas rojo un tomate maduro o él…._

**- lo… lo siento tanto Helga yo… no se que me paso… discúlpame…. Es que con la emoción del momento yo…**

_Helga coloco su dedo índice en los labios de Arnold, le sonrió y le dijo en un tono un poco nostálgico…_

**- zopenco… esperaste demasiado... **_dicho esto cerro sus ojos y volvió a buscar los labios del cabeza de balón el cual no opuso resistencia alguna, ambos se dejaron llevar, nadie los notaba, papelitos de colores que habían sido disparados por los aires decoraban el cielo y caían, los estudiantes se abrazaban entre ellos y abrazaban a sus padres y a decir verdad aunque los estuvieran notando a ninguno de los dos les molestaba en parte porque no entendían muy bien el porque lo estaban haciendo y en segundo lugar desde la perspectiva de Arnold, tal vez nunca volvería a ver a Helga Pataki y no quería quedarse con dudas sobre sus sentimientos, después de todo, esa confesión hecha años atrás había dejado esa incógnita en el y quería saber que se sentía besarla ahora si de una manera por así decirlo "Voluntaria"….y llego a una conclusión… SE SENTIA MUUUUUY BIEEEEN…._

_Por su parte Helga tenía sentimientos encontrados por una parte estaba como en sueños, besaba a Arnold de las mil y un formas que siempre quiso y soñó y el no solo no ponía resistencia sino que además el había empezado a besarla, pero… por otra parte no tenia idea de que significaban esos besos, ella había conseguido una beca en Londres para la universidad y si Arnold le iba a pedir que fuera su novia iba a ser algo bastante frustrante tener a su pareja del otro lado del mundo, pero…._

**-oye… deja de preocuparte, disfruta esto ¿quieres Helga?** _Se dijo para si misma mientras ella y Arnold separaban sus labios y respiraban agitadamente_

**-Wow…** _Exclamo el cabeza de Balón_**….Sabes Helga… creo… que tienes razón…**

**- ¿En que?**

**- Espere demasiado tiempo…. Tu te iras y….**_ suspiró..._** BUENO OLVIDALO!, DEBO LLEVARTE A QUE TE REVISEN ESE PIE, LUEGO PODREMOS HABLAR ¿TE PARECE?** _Dijo Arnold mientras ponía una sonrisa fingida y La levantaba en brazos de nuevo para llevarla al hospital_

- si… seguro dijo una desgana Helga (¡Diablos lo sabia!, Arnold ¡¡Eres un estúpido!!)

_**FIN CAPITULO UNO**_

ola olaa xD

ojala ls guste, puede quedarse como unicapitulo o seguirla no se...

jeje opinen, tengo sueño x.X

besos xD

..:°jAke°:..


	2. capitulo dos: Nunca te arrepientas

_**Capitulo 2: Nunca te arrepientas…**_

_La tarde se había ido rápidamente, la reunión sería a las 9 de la noche en el auditorio de la ciudad, de gala y sin excepciones con invitación obligatoria, la mayoría de los chicos de la generación había conseguido compañero para el baile con alguno de los chicos de su salón, Gerald que iría con Phoebe tenia pensado pedirle que fuera su novia esa noche, Rhonda tenia algo de prisa por acabar con todo eso, ya que sus padres le habían regalado un viaje por todo el mundo, mañana mismo partía para Canadá, así que mientras mas rápido se acabara el día, mas rápido empezarían sus vacaciones, por otro lado Brainy había hecho un calculado plan invitando a Lila al baile, para que cierto chico con cabeza de Balón tuviera que considerar otras alternativas que no fueran "La señorita perfección", y aunque por un buen tiempo se había resistido a la idea considerando incluso en llevar a su inseparable compañera de aventuras, "WANA" (su abuela), después de lo que había pasado a lo largo de ese día tenia ya UN TRAJE LIMPIO, UN AUTO Y UNA CHICA A LA CUAL RECOGER PARA EL BAILE!..._

_Arnold terminaba de arreglarse frente al espejo de su cuarto, eran las 7:45, debía pasar por su cita a las 8 y su abuelo había sido muy considerado prestándole el Packard para que fuera a su graduación esa noche, todo había resultado muy raro, agradable…_

**-pero raro…**_ murmuró…_

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Arnold entraba al hospital de Hillwood con Helga ya sentada en un silla de ruedas, antes que cualquier problema sentimental debían arreglar cualquier problema de salud, o al menos en ese orden tenia el chico sus pensamientos_

**-¡¡ENSERIO ARNOLD!!…¿CÚANTAS VECES TENGO QUE DECIRTE QUE ESTOY BIEN? **

-**Pues tantas como quieras Helga… ¡HOLA ENFERMERA CATY!, ¿SE ENCUENTRA EL DOCTOR GROENING?...**

**-¡Arnold!, estas cubierto de lodo… ¿Pero que les paso?... ¿Qué le paso a Helga?**

_Helga se quedo algo extrañado al escuchar a la enfermera decir su nombre, ¿Cómo es que lo sabía? , ¿Acaso Arnold...? _

**- Creo que una fractura menor en el pie izquierdo, puede que sea solo un esguince, además de que esta inflamado, la entablille, no me quise arriesgar…**

**-¡Valla Arni!... no en vano te graduaste con honores de paramédico querido… en fin, llamare al doctor Groening, los atenderá en un momento, mientras, lleva a Helga a uno de los cubículos de urgencias….**

_Dicho y hecho Arnold llevo a Helga hasta los cubículos donde ponen a la gente que no esta internada en el hospital, el doctor Groening llegó, mando sacar placas (radiografías) del pie de Helga y le dijo a Arnold que se hiciera cargo de todo, Helga se había mantenido callada ante lo que veía, ella había llevado a cabo su servicio social ayudando en una casa hogar como maestra de deportes y consejera de niños, aunque tenia un poco de experiencia con accidentes, nunca nada había sido mas halla de una rodilla raspada que se curará con una bandita y un beso o un pie torcido, al ver cuanto sabia Arnold y como las enfermeras e incluso el doctor Groening lo reconocieran (y a ella la conocieran por su nombre) hizo que Helga solo recalcara más dos pensamientos que tenia sobre su amado cabeza de balón:_

_**(¡Qué presumido, lo odio!…además, ¡¿Quién se cree diciéndole a todo Hillwood mi nombre?!...Y SIN EMBARGO… hay así es mi amor, salvando vidas y poniendo siempre a los otros antes que a el, el día de hoy me ha tocado a mi, el esta aquí en el hospital, cuidando que se me atienda adecuadamente cuando podría estar arreglándose para el baile de graduación y su cita con LIILAAA… OOO MI AMOR…)**_

_**- **_**mi… amor… **_susurró_

**-¿Dijiste algo?...** dijo el rubio distraído, que regresaba con las radiografías y una bolsa blanca

**- Eeee…sstaba cantando… ¡Si, estaba cantando!...** _dijo entre risas nerviosas_

_Arnold se encogió de hombros y le indico a Helga que se sentara en la cama, una vez ahí tomo las placas y le explico a Helga…_

**-Bien… mira tus huesos están en perfecto estado, más sin embargo tienes un esguince en tu tobillo, es algo muy común, mira…Emmm…****Podríamos decir que se llama esguince al conjunto de alteraciones que ocurren en una articulación, originadas por un movimiento brusco que la hace sobrepasar forzadamente los límites normales de su movilidad, ocasionando en dicha articulación dolor, tumefacción, equimosis y derrames…**

**-¿Aquí… queee?, ¿te estas burlando de mi acaso?, solo dime lo que me paso en palabras simples ¿quieres zopenco? **_Dijo Helga, con una expresión de bastante enojo, pero en realidad escondía su propia ignorancia ante lo acababa de escuchar, ¿Qué querían?...anatomía nunca fue su materia preferida…_

**-De acuerdo, te torciste el tobillo, nada grave, antes de seguir con esto debo preguntarte ¿De que color será tu vestido para esta noche? **

**-¿Qué Arnold por favor, son casi las 2 de la tarde, tengo que ver como regresare, bañarme…** _(Nota: los padres de Helga estaban de vacaciones en un crucero, tenían las reservaciones desde hace meses y NO IBAN A POSPONERLO SOLO POR LA GRADUACION DE OLGA… ¡DIGO HELGA!)_

_-Arnold sonrió_ **No te preocupes yo te llevare a tu casa y tu cita para el baile te recogerá a tiempo, el abuelo me prestó el auto… ahora solo responde… ¿de que color será tu vestido?**

**- azul celeste con detalles rosas **___Dijo desganada_

**-¡EXCELENTE!** _dijo entusiasmado el rubio mientras que de la bolsa que llevaba extrajo una tobillera color azul, otra rosa y una color carne, mostrándoselas a la joven frente a el_**…Escoge la que te guste jeje, que no se note, o del color de la corbata de tu acompañante jajaja…**

_ A Helga no parecía haberle causado gracia el comentario de Arnold, solo bajo un poco la mirada Y dejó que Arnold dejara de reír para poder contestarle_

**-Cualquiera esta bien… no tengo problemas con la corbata de mi compañero porque…**dudó un poco, pero finalmente decidió decirlo**...…porque no tengo pareja para el baile…**

**-¡VALLA QUE COINCIDENCIA, PORQUE ARNI TAMPOCO TIENE PAREJA!** exclamó el Dr. Groening que llegaba con una sonrisa ante los adolescentes

**-Do…Doctor… no creo que…nosotros…ella…** _El muchacho estaba rojo de vergüenza, y tartamudeaba, no tenia nada inteligente que decir_

**-¡NO, NADA ARNOLD!, ¡LAS ULTIMAS DOS SEMANAS NO HABLABAS DE OTRA COSA QUE NO FUERA TU BAILE Y TU FALTA DE PAREJA!** _reclamó el doctor algo molesto por la actitud del chico, siendo el un medico la cobardía bajo presión era lo que menos toleraba…_

**-En los 6 meses que llevas aquí jovencito nunca me habías decepcionado…**

_Helga interrumpió al doctor, estaba molesta ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle a Arnold así?..._

**-¡OIGA NO LE HABLE ASÍ!, el nunca ha decepcionado a nadie amigo, sea usted quien sea y haga lo que haga, no me importa, no le permito que le hable así a mi amoo… ¡DIGO! a mi… ammmigo de la infancia, el será un poco tonto, soñador pero nunca decepciona a nadie….**

_El doctor tenia una cara de asombro, luego se echo a reír…_

**- jajaja Valla Arnold tienes razón, esta chica es única, tenia mis dudas pero ahora estoy seguro, Helga… sabias que el no dejó de…**

_una enfermera interrumpió…_

**-¡¡DOCTOR, ACABA DE LLEGAR UNA MUJER EN LABOR DE PARTO!! Hola Arnold… **_vio a la rubia_** Hola!, tu debes ser Helga ¡valla Arnold no mintió eres tan bonita como nos dijo!… bueno doctor, lo veo en un minuto… ** la enfermera se retiró dejando a Helga con demasiadas dudas **(Bien Arnold, tienes mucho que explicarme…)**

**- lo siento chicos, debo atender esta emergencia, Un gusto Helga presiento que no será la ultima vez que te vea por aquí je… Arnold ¿podrías venir un momento? **

_El doctor llevo al chico cabeza de balón a una distancia donde estaba seguro que la rubia no los escucharía_

**- ¡Uff!, es muy hermosa…. Y peligrosa jajajaja… ¿¡HEY ESPERA UN MOMENTO!? ** _dijo en un tono algo molesto___**… yo recuerdo que mencionaste que ELLA YA TENIA una pareja para el baile…**

_Arnold rio apenado_**- si, bueno es que… yo…**

_El doctor giro los ojos_ **- ¿nunca la preguntaste VERDAD?**

_el rubio bajó la mirada y negó con la cabeza_

**-¿Pues, que esperas? No soy adivino, pero creo ciegamente que te dirá que si pequeño jajaja** _dicho esto le dio una palmada de ánimos, Arnold demoró un poco en contestar pero al final se decidió_

**-¿Por qué tanta insistencia en que vallamos juntos? **

_Arnold se sintió raro, una parte de el se sentía presionado, apenado, pero por otro lado, se sentía estúpido por esa pregunta ¿ de verdad había sido an obvio?, bueno… las ultimas semanas no hablaba de otra cosa que no fuera ELLA y ella ¡ha si! Y… ella…_

_El doctor se acerco al oído del rubio y recitó…_

**-"Realmente… EL HOMBRE SOLO SE ARREPIENTE DE SU PROPIA COBARDIA"… **_Sonrió ampliamente…_**OJALA NO TE ARREPIENTAS ARNOLD…**

**-¡¡DOCTOR GROENING!!...** _la enfermera gritaba histérica_

**-¡SI YA VOY!... bueno, nos vemos amigo** _Revolvió el cabello de su aprendiz y se marchó_

_Arnold se quedo parado, el Doctor se perdía por un pasillo, luego repaso las palabras de su sabio mentor, de alguna manera, era… ¡como tener un segundo abuelo!, sabio, divertido, VIEJO JEJE… y lo mas raro era que los dos le habían dicho lo mismo al hablar de Helga…_

**-"El HOMBRE… SOLO SE ARREPIENTE DE SU PROPIA COBARDIA…"** _camino tranquilo hacia su compañera que seguía sentada en la cama, quitando lodo seco de su vestido, finalmente Arnold comprendió…pensó rápidamente (__**gracias, a los dos**__…) respiro hondo, tomó algo entre sus manos y con el mayor animo que pudo le habló a la rubia_

**- ¡BIEN HELGA!, ¡CREO QUE NO TENGO CORBATAS ROSAS Y NO QUIERO LLEVAR UNA NEGRA, ASÍ QUE SERA AZUL!**

**-¿De que demonios estas hablando cabeza de balón, TE VOLVISTE LOCO O ALGO ASÍ? **_la cara de Helga era tan graciosa, quería hacer una expresión de "Chica mala" pero en realidad entre su sorpresa y las circunstancias solo lograba hacer una mueca bastante divertida_**…**

**- jaja no, la verdad es que…** _Arnold no vio mejor opción, aunque un poco exagerado para invitarla a un baile si me preguntan, se hincó… con una mano tomo la de Helga, y la otra la escondió en su espalda, temblaba __**(DIABLOS ARNOLD, ¿QUÉ ESTAS HACIENDO**__?) pensaba para si mismo, mientras Helga no tenia nada en su mente, tenia los ojos tan abiertos que por un segundo Arnold creyó que se saldrían de sus cuencas_

**-Helga yo… quería saber si… bueno si tu quisieras… bueno es que…**

**-HAY HIJO A ESTE PASO ME VOY A HACER VIEJA ANTES DE QUE TERMINES TU ORACION JEJEJEJE**

_-_**Hay no…**_ susurró él… con la emoción del momento se había olvidado que estaba pidiéndole a Helga que fuera al baile con el ¡EN LA SALA DE URGENCIAS!, Ambos rubios voltearon hacia el origen de esas palabras, una ancianita los veía divertida… y unas enfermeras… y muchos pacientes, todos a la expectativa… es que tienen que admitir que no todos los días un chico rubio con cabeza de balón y cubierto de lodo se arrodilla frente a una rubia que tiene una lesión en su tobillo y usa un vestido rojo que también esta cubierto de lodo_

**- ¿Qué… querías decirme Arnold?...**_ volvió su atención a la rubia frente a el, parecía tranquila, aunque parpadeaba curiosa, no parecía importarle toda esa gente que los observaba, así que si a ella no le importaba…_

_- ¿Quieres… quieres ser mi pareja para el baile esta noche?... dicho esto mostro la mano que tenia escondida tras su espalda y le ofreció a Helga una tobillera color azul celeste_

_- Arnold yo… la rubia estaba conmovida por el gesto de su amado, si bien, no le estaba proponiendo matrimonio y eso que le ofrecía no era exactamente un anillo de oro blanco con un diamante enorme, pero… ¿se podría pedir algo mejor que eso?, no lo creo… al menos no para Helga, eso era lo ideal, perfecto… se quedo viendo las manos entrelazadas de los dos, podía sentir claramente como el corazon de Arnold latia con fuerza y rápido igual y de vez en cuando un ligero ¿Temblor?... toda la sala de emergencias estaba en silencio hasta que…_

**-¡NO TENGO TODO EL DIA JOVENCITA, DILE DE UNA VEZ QUE SI! **_la ancianita empezó a animar a los presentes_**… ¡QUE LE DIGA!, ¡QUE LE DIGA!...**

_Helga que veía a la gente reunida en ese lugar sonrió feliz, volvió su mirada hacia el rubio que seguía en el piso, aclaro su garganta y le extendió su pie izquierdo al cabeza de balón_

**- SI ARNOLD, ACEPTO SER TU PAREJA PARA EL BAILE DE GRADUACION…**

_una gran ovación se escucho en la sala de emergencias, la gente aplaudía, chiflaba, gritaba, era TODA UNA CELEBRACION… Arnold tomo delicadamente el pie de la joven Pataki y le colocó con cuidado la tobillera, ¡le quedaba perfecta!_

**-¡BESO!, ¡BEEEESO!, ¡BEEESO!... **

_Helga nunca se la había pasado tan divertida en su vida y Arnold nunca se había sentido tan apenado, por un momento pensó que no debía ceder ante las exigencias del "Publico" pero desvió un poco su mirada… y ahí estaba el doctor Groening, sonriente, hizo una señal de aprobación con el dedo gordo a su pupilo y asintió con la cabeza, ARNOLD YA NO TENIA DUDAS…_

_Helga reía, nunca se imaginó estar en esa situación, ni siquiera en sus mas locos sueños en los que se casaba con Arnold se había imaginado eso jaja, pero… la gente estaba pidiendo beso y… ellos no eran novios __**(Al menos no aun)**__ pensó picara ella… sacudió su cabeza y luego miro a Arnold que la veía y sonreía con una cara de tonto esas que ponía cuando... veía a Ruth… a Lila… Helga desvió la mirada y habló…_

**-Arnold no tienes que… **_ dijo la rubia un poco nerviosa_** finalmente no…**

_Helga apenas llevaba la mitad de su oración cuando sintió como ese aroma tan familiar se acercaba mas hacia ella, sintió una mano cálida que delicadamente la tomo de la barbilla y la volteo hacia el frente, ahí estaba su amado ¡tan galante, tan guapo TAN CUBIERTO DE LODO!... todo parecía un cuento de hadas, ella era la princesa que había sido rescatada por su príncipe azul y estaban a punto de darse su primer ( bueeeno de acuerdo no era el primer) beso de amor, una musiquita inundo el ambiente para ambos, El rubio hizo topas su frente con la de ella, Helga tenia cerrados los ojos…_

**- No lo hago por ellos…**_ le dijo en un tono meloso_**… lo hago porque no quiero arrepentirme de no hacerlo…**_ dicho esto se acerco mas…. Y mas… y DE PRONTO…_

_**-¿¡QUEEE ESTAA PAASANDO AQUIII!!**_

_ Una enfermera robusta con cabello corto y rojizo entro al área de urgencias, se le notaba molesta.. MUUUY MOLESTA…_

**- ¡SE SUPONE QUE ESTO ES UN HOSPITAL ARNOLD!, NO UN SHOW ROMANTICO NI UNA PELICULA, ¡¿CUANTAS VECES TE HABLE DE LA SERIEDAD CON LA QUE DEBIAS TOMAR TU SERVICIO?! , ¿¡ HE!?... No es posible que…**

_Helga abrió la boca para decir algo pero sintió como Arnold apretaba su mano, volteo a verlo y este con la mirada le pidió que no interviniera, La enfermera continuo gritándole por espacio de 5 minutos, todos los presentes observaron el penoso show…Ante tal mounstro el pobre rubio solo podía hacer dos cosas, tener la cabeza gacha y decir "__**Si, lo siento"**__ cada vez que la enfermera le preguntaba algo..._

**-Bien, creo que es todo, que bueno que no estabas en mi departamento, el Doctor Groening tendrá un reporte hecho por mi y creo que lo disfrutara bastante…**_Volteó de reojo a Helga y luego de nuevo a él_** Si su novia ya tiene lo que necesita, le aconsejo que se marche señor Arnold hay muchos otros pacientes que realmente necesitan esa cama…**

**- Si Enfermera Hilda, lo siento… me iré en cinco minutos…**

_La enfermera no se molesto en decirle mas, dio media vuelta y se perdió por otro pasillo, todos los presentes en la sala de urgencias habían vuelto ya cada uno a su respectiva actividad…_

**- Bien em… creo que mejor nos vamos de aquí, tengo que llevarte a tu casa y bueno… **_suspiró frustrado_**lamento que hallas tenido que ver eso…**_ Ayudaba a Helga a levantarse de la cama_**… ¿Cómo te sientes, crees que puedas caminar?**

_**- Si, estoy bien**__ separándose un poco del rubio y dando unos cuantos pasitos_**… No te preocupes Arnold en la casa hogar la directora también era así, la llamábamos "Tronchatorina" jeje pero no importa, la verdad es que yo siempre terminaba peleándome con ella, pero que bueno que tu no eres como yo je…**_ dijo un poco apenada la rubia __**(Valla… que buenas porras me hecho yo misma**__…) pensó sarcástica_

_Arnold tomo un brazo de Helga y lo paso sobre su hombro para que se apoyara en el_

**- ¿Te recojo a las 8?**_ sonrió_

**- A las 8 esta perfecto…**_ dicho esto le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios lo cual hizo que el rubio volviera a poner esa cara de tonto enamorado y aunque la rubia estaba mas que Feliz no se le olvidaba que Arnold tenia unos cuantos "Detallitos" que aclararle…pero mientras seguiría su consejo y aprovecharía las oportunidades…_

_la pareja de rubios salía por la puerta principal del Hospital de Hillwood abordando a un auto verde estacionado cerca de ese lugar, ninguno hablo camino a casa de Helga, parece que ambos estaban demasiado pensativos como para expresar algo inteligente así que prefirieron llevar las cosas así, llegaron a casa de Helga, Arnold le ayudo a entrar y le recordó que pasaría por ella a las 8, se despidió besándola en la frente, ¡QUE SEGUIA CUBIERTA DE LODO! pensó en escupir pero se contuvo… __**(Valla suerte, no lo arruines Arnold)**__ pensó para si mismo, esperó hasta que Helga cerrara su puerta para escupir, subió de nuevo al Packard con un mal sabor de boca y de dirigió a la casa de huéspedes…_

_**Fin del flashback**_

_Restaban 5 minutos para que fueran las 8 de la noche, Arnold ya estaba estacionado afuera de la casa de Helga desde hacía un rato terminando de recordar lo sucedido, pero no se había bajado a tocar la puerta, el había llegado temprano tal vez ella aun no estaba lista… _

_Por otro lado dentro de la casa de la familia Pataki una joven trataba desesperadamente de meterse su zapato izquierdo…_

_-¡DEMONIOS… RAYOS… OUCH!...ESTÚPIDO ZAPATO, ENTRA, ¡¡VAMOS ENTRA!! AAAUUUU…………. AAAAAA… AL FIN… El zapato le apretaba un poco por la tobillera pero decididamente no se iría al baile sin sus tacones, volteo a ver el reloj este marcaba las 8 en punto, ella conocía muy bien al chico cabeza de balón, así que cómicamente empezó a contar…_

**- bien… será en 5…4…3…2…1…**

** DING… DONG…**_ sonó el timbre_

**- ¿Quién podrá ser? **_ dijo irónicamente mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, la abrió y…_

**-"WOOOOOOW"**_ exclamo el chico cabeza de balón inmediatamente ante lo que vio, era una rubia, llevaba un vestido azul celeste pegado al cuerpo, no demasiado lo suficiente para destacar las curvas importantes con un escote en la espalda bastante coqueto, llevaba un chongo sencillo y un fleco hecho hacia un lado, maquillaje nada llamativo, podría jurar que no se había puesto mas que labial y rímel y ¡se veía espectacular!, Arnold se quedo boquiabierto ante el manjar visual que tenia enfrente_

**- jaja...¿Que?.. ¿ un cubo para tu saliva? Jajaja **

**- ¿He?**_ dijo Arnold mientras se limpiaba la boca_

**- jajajajaja no nada, ¿nos vamos? **_dijo en un tono de grandeza y le extendió su mano al rubio_

**- claro… **_la llevo hasta el coche y la subió en el, partieron hacia el baile…pero Arnold quería llegar a otro lugar primero…_

_**FIN CAPITULO 2**_


	3. Capitulo tres: El mirador de Hillwood

LO !! ;O;

se que mis palabras no alcanzaran para decirles cuan apenada estoy con todos ustedes u.u...

espero que puedan perdonarme por dejar mi fic tan olvidado =(

esque realmente me sucedieron demasiadas cosas todo este tiempo, me robaron mi lap, en la que tenia todos los avances de esta y la otra historia y tuve una situacion sentimental muy fuerte y bueno... esa se las contare despues en otro fic je... esque estoy pensando como acomodarlo porque entretenido si estará, pero hay cosas que recuerdo que ni yo les encuentro sentido asi que bueno, equisssss jajajaja

ojala con este capitulo pueda redimirme con ustedes, de paso les digo que la verdad es que estoy algo oxidada, es lo primero que escribo desde que me robaron mi lap u.u

y me anime porque apesar de que tiene tiempo aqui, me llegaron 2 review nuevos *..* y eso fue lo que me hizo decidirme y darme cuenta de que ustedes no tienen la culpa de que me halla quedado sin compu , en fin, vengo recargada y dispuesta a empezar muchas historias nuevas =D

saludos una vez mas PERDOOOON!! y gracias =D

enjoy!

"Lo0k on the BrigTh SiDe"

..::°[Jake]°::..

* * *

**_Capitulo 3: El mirador de Hillwood_**

Arnold empezó a conducir hacia el mirador de la ciudad, aun faltaba una hora para que comenzara el baile y creyó que si quería un momento para aclarar todo lo que había pasado con ella y poner en claro su situación debía ser ahora, el tenía intenciones de pedirle que fuera su novia, por un momento pensó que era algo precipitado, luego, recordó que hacía más de 15 años que la conocía así que podría ser todo… menos precipitado… eso lo hizo sonreír y soltó un suspiro de alivio.

Helga por el contrario tenía un "Malévolo plan" tenía pensado no dejar a Arnold ni un minuto en paz, hasta que le dijera ABSOLUTAMENTE TODO lo que quisiera saber y se había jurado a ella misma rechazarlo por lo menos una vez antes que parecer una chica desesperada y fácil… su orgullo estaba en juego y no iba a arriesgarlo, ni siquiera por él, SIN EXCEPCIONES.

- **¿A dónde vamos?... **_( preguntó con sorpresa ella)_**  
-¿Huh?... **

- **Que a donde me llevas Arnold, este no es el camino para la fiesta…**

- **Confía en mí ,¿si? **_(Dijo él mientras acariciaba su rostro en una luz roja)_

- **Bien… pero no intentes nada o morirás Arnoldo **

Arnold sonrió y le mostro su mano en símbolo de juramento, Arnold condujo por otros 5 minutos y llegaron al fin a su destino, el mirador de Hillwood un lugar hermoso y pacifico para charlar y pasar un buen rato, aunque ambos conocían muy bien la reputación de ese lugar, por un momento por la cabeza de Helga cruzó la idea de que Arnold la había llevado a ese lugar a…. ¡NO, NO PODÍA SER QUE ARNOLD FUERA DE ESOS CHICOS!, Arnold no decía ni hacia nada, parecía solo disfrutar la vista y sonreía satisfecho, Helga se aclaró la garganta y tosió un poco para ver si eso hacia reaccionar a ese muchacho que tenia al lado, pero, no, no se movió.

Helga se molestó, ¡¿cómo era que había terminado así?! , ¿La saca de su casa convaleciente, la lleva al lugar en el cual si te descubren tendrás la peor reputación y para colmo de los colmos se pone a ver la vista?**_ ._**

**_¿Pero quien se cree que es? Me tomó toda la tarde sacarme ese lodo del cabello, entrar en este ridículo vestido y meterme estos zapatos para que te pongas a ver lucecitas Arnoldo… NOOO AMIGO, YOOO, te haré ver lucecitas…_**

**-Arnold…  
- Si **_dijo él, sin voltear a verla.**  
**_**- Arnold….  
-Dime**_, seguía sin voltear a mirarla**.**_

Contuvo sus gritos, Arnold le había pedido que confiara en él y ella había aceptado así que por el bien de su honor, se contuvo…**_  
_-Nada…**_dijo finalmente ella con desgane._

_……….  
_**-¿Es realmente una vista preciosa no te parece?**_  
- **A si… encantadora**, dijo ella con notado desinterés y sarcasmo mientras le sacaba un hilo a su vestido.  
_**- Si… También la ciudad es bonita.**_  
Helga reaccionó  
_**-¿Cómo dices?, ¿hablabas de la ciudad no?  
- Nop…**

_Helga volvió su mirada hacia Arnold, el cual ya se había corrido de su asiento y estaba justo a su lado, rodeándola con el brazo, bajó el cubre sol del lado de ella y descubrió un espejo que los reflejaba a ellos, lado a lado, radiantes, juntos, él parecía protegerla, ella lucia tan hermosa e indefensa, se veía simplemente…._

_- _**Hermoso….**_ Susurró mientras recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de ella y cerraba los ojos._

_  
Una traviesa lagrima se escapo de los ojos de la rubia, todo lo que había sentido en ese momento la había movido de tal manera que fue lo único que a su cuerpo se le ocurrió hacer, Arnold no se movía, era pleno verano y hacía calor, pero el cuerpo de Arnold irradiaba un tipo de calidez del cual Helga no podría hartarse nunca así estuviera derritiéndose el mundo, ella no le pediría que se moviera._

_Helga cerró los ojos por un momento y se dedicó a escuchar, la respiración tranquila y al compás de ambos, algunos grillos que parecían cantar una canción romántica, el viento que les silbaba coqueto y muy a lo lejos, todo el ajetreo que habían dejado en la ciudad, de pronto, se olvidó todo aquel malévolo plan que había estado maquilando durante toda la tarde y la verdad es que del lado de Arnold, las cosas no habían sido tan diferentes, todo lo que acababa de pasar, pasó conforme Arnold se dejó llevar por lo que sintió debía de pasar, y sentía que ahora debía pasar otra cosa …._

**-Helga…  
-¿ummm?**_  
Arnold giró su cabeza, ella ya lo esperaba, este beso se sintió diferente de los demás, ahora no tenían a sus compañeros alrededor de ellos, ni a una emocionada ancianita vitoreándolos, los únicos testigos eran los grillos, el viento y la luna que se asomaba indiscreta entre las nubes de vez en cuando._

_Ninguno de los dos pensó nada, ni en una excusa para después, ni en un maquiavélico plan, era como si todos los sentimientos que estuvieron guardados por XV años por fin fueran entregados a su respectivo dueño, había amor, pasión y un toque de reto y agresividad en cada uno, cada vez más profundos y agresivos la sesión de intercambio de sentimientos entre ambos los tenía tan concentrados que se olvidaron por completo del lugar en el que estaban y por lo que era más conocido que por la bella vista de la ciudad._

_Si bien en los besos había un buen toque de deseo, no fue hasta que Arnold se levantó de su hombro para poder besarla de una manera distinta que se dio cuenta de que no solo en su alma y su corazón estaba sintiendo esos profundos arrebatos de pasión, Arnold sintió una vergüenza indescriptible y un poco de asco por sí mismo ¿Cómo era posible que la haya pasado eso, si él no era de esos típicos estúpidos que engatusan a las mujeres solo para tener sexo gratis con ellas? _

_ y mucho menos con ESA MUJER QUE TENIA FRENTE A EL, le habían enseñado a respetar a las mujeres , aunque claro que también su abuelo le había dicho claramente que "Divertirse" nunca está de más, "**después de todo, Eres hombre y tienes **_**ese lujo que las mujeres no".,**_ Las palabras de su abuelo resonaron en su cabeza, esa idea nunca le había parecido, no tenía una idea mala sobre el sexo, de hecho lo había descubierto hacía no demasiado con su última novia , aunque fue por insistencia de ella y después de eso, ella le dijo que no quería un estudiante si no un maestro y lo botó sin más explicación ni disculpa, todo esto pasó rápidamente por su cabeza ante lo cual reaccionó de una manera inesperada hacia una Helga que en el estado en el que estaba, si Arnold hubiera querido, ella que ya le había entregado corazón y alma desde hacia tantos años, hubiera cedido sin problemas con el cuerpo y por fin declarar que era "completamente suya". _

_Arnold Dejó de besarla bruscamente y puso ambas manos en su entrepierna, no podía ni voltear a mirarla, no era digno de…_

_Helga no entendió inmediatamente del todo lo que pasaba, por un momento se asustó y pensó que ella lo había lastimado._

**-¡¿Arnold que pasó!?, Lo lamento tanto!, ¿ Te lastime?, yo no quería, ¿Dónde fue?, ¿Traigo en mi bolso, una pomada para el tobillo, quieres un poco?!,**_ titubeó un momento y analizó mejor al chico…. Vio su rostro, su expresión era de molestia acompañada con decepción, Arnold murmuraba maldiciones y apretaba con fuerza su entrepierna, Helga finalmente entendió lo que pasaba y al contrario de lo que Arnold creyó que pasaría una sonrisa tierna se dejó ver en su cara, puso sus manos sobre las de él y busco su rostro, besó su frente y susurró…_

**- Mi amor… Te amo tanto, ven, bésame y llévame a soñar fuera de este cuerpo terrenal donde el sexo vende y la cultura agonizante perece.  
- **_Arnold sollozó…_** No puedo…. ¿No me ves?, soy un cuerpo terrenal, no puedo llevarte a un lugar al que no puedo ir….**_ Arnold apretaba los dientes._

_  
Helga tomó la cara de Arnold y lo obligó a mirarla, estaba tan hermosa no podía ser algo tan bajo como un humano, debía ser una diosa, un ángel mínimo, tanta perfección no podía ser mortal…._

**-Entonces abrázame…. No me dejes caer y abrázame…..  
- no soy digno…  
-¿Y quién eres tú para saberlo si no yo?, abrázame…**_ repitió y puso sus manos sobre las de él una vez más, estaban ya menos apretadas, las acomodo, una en su cintura, otra en su hombro y se acerco para besarlo una vez más, estuvo a punto de hacerlo cuando una luz les dio directo en el rostro a los 2 obligándolos a cubrírselo para evitar el dolor en los ojos._

**- POLICIA DE HILLWOOD, ¿Qué Está pasando aquí, jovencitos?, ¿Por qué están aquí solos a estas horas de la noche y…..¿ vestidos para un baile? ….**

**-Pues porque vamos a un baile ¡Duh!, **_Helga se apresuro a contestar al ver que Arnold trataba de cruzar la pierna para disimular lo que le había sucedido_

**-Pues yo no veo ningún baile por aquí señorita, ¿tu si Matt?**

**-No, comandante, no oigo música por aquí cerca**

_Arnold estaba rojo como un tomate y no veía a la cara a los policías, su vista se dirigía a los pedales del automóvil y solo podía pensar en una cosa…. **"BAJATE YA… BAJATE YA…."**, empezó a sudar frió y esto no pasó desapercibido de los policías, una persona que no estuviera haciendo "NADA" no estaría así de nerviosa…_

**-Joven… ¿Joven?... ¡NIÑO, TE ESTOY HABLANDO!....  
- ¡AAHH, SI!, Discúlpeme… digo…. ¡No!… bueno si… ¡Que!…¿Que necesita? Jeje…**_*Se aclaró la garganta antes de seguir hablando* _**necesita los papeles del auto o mi licencia de manejo, je… tengo todo aquí mismos en la guante…**

**- baje del coche, **_Dijo secamente el comandante…._**  
-¿Qué?..... **_La expresión de terror en la cara de Arnold era demasiado notable_**  
-Baje del coche, AHORA…**_  
Arnold volteó su rostro hacia Helga con una expresión desesperada de ayuda, ella dio una mirada a los policías, uno había sacado ya su pistola y es que la actitud de Arnold era sospechosa en extremo, ella sabía que era lo que pasaba pero la policía no y además si se daban cuenta de lo que le había sucedido, debido a donde se encontraba y la situación en particular les daría motivos suficientes a esos gendarmes para suponer que podrían llevárselos por indecencia y exposición pública.  
De repente, con un haz de genialidad, de esos que solo le llegan a la señorita Pataki se le ocurrió algo…_

**-El no puede bajar, no puede levantarse del auto porque se golpeó la cabeza muy fuerte y si se levanta del nivel medio del mar puede sufrir una contusión masiva lo cual podría causar que se le descompusiera el cálculo biliar y…. y…. ¡UN PULMÓN!.... ¡SI UN PULMON!..... Pobrecito, mírelo… está enfermo y moribundo, a mi acaba de darme la noticia, pero como es tan buen muchacho, no quiere que nadie se preocupe por él, ni siquiera los desconocidos, por eso no quería decirle esto… es realmente triste, pero parece ser que el doctor solo le dio 3 meses de vida , solo si se mantiene a un nivel bajo del mar…**

**-¿No habías dicho medio?,**_ pregunto incrédulo y molesto el policía mientras cruzaba los brazos y levantaba una ceja_

**- Medio… Bajo… ¡¿cuál es la diferencia?! , el punto es que no durará mucho… **

**-¿A si?, y como se llama su enfermedad**_, preguntó el segundo policía…_

_-_**Esa…. esa es una ex….celente pregunta…. Emmm, se llama…- Se llama trombiquitis arrepilis**_ dijo Arnold con un toque de tristeza muy real… el cual a Helga se le hizo más que extraño ya que él no sabía mentir y esa mentira le había salido muy bien…_

_Pero en realidad Arnold se sentía triste precisamente por tener que mentir para no pasar como un "Caliente cualquiera"._

_-**H**_**uy… eso suena feo, dijo el segundo policía, Vámonos comandante, es muy triste cuando son los jóvenes los que tienen los días contados**_, El policía sollozo…. _**Uno ya vivió, ya disfrutó, estos niños apenas empiezan a vivir y este jovencito no llegará a mi edad.**_ A medida que iba hablando se le quebraba la voz ante lo cual Helga estuvo a punto de largarse a reír ya que no podía creer que se habían tragado todo eso…. _

_Por otro lado, Arnold estaba siendo consumido por dentro por el gusano carroñero de la culpa que le decía que debía decir la verdad, que era un joven bastante sano con problemas para controlar su libido, Helga notó esa expresión en su rostro y de inmediato expreso un **"oh no.." **pero sabía lo que pasaría a continuación….._

**-Disculpen señores policías, debo decirles que, yo no…. Auchhh!!... **

_Helga lo había pellizcado_

**-Discúlpenlo son los dolores que le deja esa terrible enfermedad…. No lo deja pensar con claridad….**

**-Está bien ,los dejaremos esta vez, pero les aconsejo que se vallan de aquí a su baile de graduación….  
-Por cierto jóvenes, cuando vallan a inventar una excusa para policías por cargos de indecencia, mejor invéntense algo mas creíble, soy médico y policía…. Vámonos Matt…**

_El comandante dio una mirada a Arnold, que ahora tenía la boca bien abierta…._

**-Por cierto jovencito….tiene usted una novia muy imaginativa…. **

_Dieron media vuelta y mientras caminaban hacia su vehículo alcanzaban a ser escuchados por los jóvenes que estaban muy callados…._

**-Matt: ¡¿ósea que el niño no se va a morir?!...  
Comandante: No Matt, no está enfermo, vinieron al mirado a hacer lo que todas las parejas jóvenes hacen….  
- aaaahhhh… ¿y porque los dejamos ir?**

**-Porque nunca me habían inventado una excusa tan buena jajajaja Trombiquitis Arrepilis jajaja…**

_El otro policía empezó a reír también… aunque este no tenía idea de porque lo hacía…._**  
**_Subieron a la camioneta y se marcharon._

_Ninguno de los 2 rubios dijo nada durante varios minutos, hasta que por fin Arnold se aclaró la garganta y habló…_

**_-Creo que…. Es hora de ir al baile, _**decía mientras encendía el coche y las luces****

**-Si… creo que si,**_ dijo sin pelear mientras acomodaba su maquillaje_

_Partieron hacia el baile de Graduación cerca de las 9:15 pm._

_La noche apenas comenazaba y para ellos ya habia sido bastante larga..._

**_Fin Capitulo 3_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Notas :_**

**_muchas graciasss por seguir leyendo querido lector ;O; _**

**_de verdad no sabes lo que significa para mi u.u_**

**_mmm... de este capitulo quiero puntualizar que lo que esta basado en la vida real es lo de los policias_**

**_solo que no fue tan dramático, cuando me paso yo realmente estaba charlando con un amigo, estacionados afuera de mi casa xD_**

**_llego la policia y lo sacaron del auto para revisarlo mientras yo me moria practiamente de risa jajajajaja_**

**_hoy en dia aun me burlo de el por eso jajaja xDDD_**

**_en fin... les recuerdo que casa capitulo del fic esta basado en mi vida personal de mi jajaj_**


End file.
